


The Reid I Need

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Criminal Minds Collection [16]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Doctors & Physicians, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Reader-Insert, comforting spencer reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You’ve always been competing-but you can’t live without him.





	The Reid I Need

“Doctor…it’s been over five minutes”.

Shaking your head, you continued compressions-unable to give up on the patient.

You’d been with her since she’d arrived-saw her through the most difficult surgeries. You weren’t willing to lose her now.

The nurses watched you, glancing at each other with knowing looks, before you finally stopped-your arms aching, mentally and physically exhausted.

“Time of death…14:27”, you sighed, pulling your gloves off and leaving the room.

Sometimes, you wondered why you stayed in a job surrounded by death and pain. But that was a thought for another time.

Right now, you needed a hot cup of coffee and a sandwich.

You strummed your fingers on the counter, waiting for your coffee-a figure standing beside you, a little too close for comfort.

Glancing to the side, you rolled your eyes at the sight of Spencer Reid.

“Dr Y/l/n”, he nodded.

“Reid”, you greeted back, turning away from him.

He smirked at your constant animosity, the competition from med school still strong and healthy.

Reid knew better than to strike up any form of conversation that wasn’t a simple ‘hello’.

The silence that settled between the two of you was broken by the constant chatter in the hospital cafeteria, neither of you moving until your names were called.

_“Y/l/n! Reid!”_

You reached out for your cup, Reid taking his and following you to the table.

“I don’t remember inviting you to sit”.

He shrugged, settling opposite you, an obvious look of concern on his face.

“I’m fine, Reid”, you huffed, knowing the whole hospital had heard about your patient. “We lose patients all the time. Just part of the job”.

Reid knew just as well as you did-the job came with hurt and pain. But he also knew how difficult it was to talk about before you were ready.

“Well, if you need me…”

“I won’t”, you stated, lifting the cup and taking a sip, before you practically choked. “Oh my god, Reid! Why the hell is this so bitter?”

Wiping your mouth with a napkin, you snatched your coffee from Reid, handing him his coffee and standing.

“I’d pay for another-but my money doesn’t deserve to be wasted on that shit”, you teased, leaving Reid staring after you with a soft smile.

“Dr. Reid-can I get a consult?”

He glanced up from his files, shutting them and following you to the patient’s room.

“36-year-old. Brought in with a cut on her face. She’s been agitated, mumbling incoherently and speaking to thin air. I’m thinking a delusional episode? But-hey, you’re the psyche dude-not me”, you said, holding your hands up and sitting at the desk.

You watched him talk to her for a few minutes, before he came out of the room, shutting the door behind him and taking her file from in front of you.

“I’ll need to do a full evaluation-but I’ll have her transferred to psyche right away”.

You nodded, turning back to the monitor-looking up again when you realized Reid was still standing above you, his eyes on you.

“You need something?”

Reid snapped out of his daze, shaking his head awkwardly-face turning shades of red at being caught staring.

You frowned when he walked away, before suddenly turning back.

“Do you want to…maybe…grab a drink? Tonight?”

Your mouth hung open-Spencer Reid asking you out wasn’t something you’d ever expected.

“I…I don’t really drink”, you said, not missing the disappointment on his face. “But…you wanna get a coffee? One condition though-I get to choose your drink”.

He nodded eagerly, leading the way to the cafeteria, wondering why he’d taken so long to ask.


End file.
